Kraaneia
Kraaneia, better known as The Devil and formerly known as Lucifer, is an angel who turned against God and began practising dark magic. He took his infamous form through shapeshifting, and has hidden his realm Hell from the living. He concocted the idea of the Omniverse Project, aiming to combine and rule over the entire Omniverse. However, his plan was thwarted shortly after beginning, and he was turned into the planet Venus by Doccy Zeus, being sent back to the beginning of time to become the planet. Biography In the distant past, Lucifer acts as a servant to God in Heaven. He is an angel, like many others, however he is unhappy in his role. Envious of God's power, Lucifer seeks out to kill him. However, God becomes aware of Lucifer's plans, and the angel is banished down to Earth.Episode 4.6 (Bubby: Reboot) Unable to return to Heaven, a furious Lucifer takes refuge in Hell, wanting revenge on God. Some time later, while hunting in the woods on Earth, Lucifer overhears a group of Christians discussing the fall of the 'villainous Lucifer'. Knowing that he is wanted and probably even known across the world, Lucifer changes his name to Kraaneia. In Hell, he takes the form of a terrifying and enormous demon. He vows to take over all of existence, as well as enslave God. A century after his banishment, Kraaneia hears that Jove Zeus, a cat wizard who wanted to take over Heaven, has been captured. Kraaneia locates Jove and stops his execution; together, the two kill all witnesses and destroy the village. The pair flee to Hell, where they forge an alliance and decide to try and take over the omniverse together. To protect Hell, they create the identical Inferno Dimension and move there. After extensive research, the two discover that combining all of the dimensions (using powerful portals) is rumoured to gain access to the omniverse. Another century later, Kraaneia and Jove have finally created their first portal, and attempt to link the Mythology Dimension and the Human Dimension together. However, the angels from Heaven learn this and destroy the portal; Kraaneia is banished to Hell, unable to leave. TBA At some point, Kraaneia is freed from Hell and finds out that Jove has been cursed so that when his first child is born, he will lose his memory and think he is a regular person. Since he already has a child, Kraaneia's curse has been activated. Kraaneia concludes that killing Jove's son will undo the curse. Less powerful alone, Kraaneia tracks down the legendary goddess Lafonda Eppah and manipulates her into helping him save Jove.Episode 4.6 (Bubby: Reboot) After several months of searching in the Animal Dimension, Lafonda finally locates Jove. She tags along with Kraaneia as they find him at a girlfriend's house. Kraaneia and Lafonda use their combined magic to restore the memories of Jove; when he remembers, he kills his girlfriend. Jove reassures Kraaneia that he is still up for taking over the omniverse. Later, Lafonda casually reveals that she recently adopted a baby; knowing that this will make Lafonda practically useless, she is kicked out of the group. Kraaneia instructs Chance to conduct research on Doccy and his family. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Power: Shapeshifting Category:Immortal characters